The Enterprise War
| author = John Jackson Miller | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | pages = 304 | ISBN = ISBN 9781982113322 | date = 2256–2257 | altcover = sTDiSCoTEWbac.jpg }} The Enterprise War is the fifth novel for the television series , written by John Jackson Miller, published on 31 July, 2019. Description :A shattered ship, a divided crew—trapped in the infernal nightmare of conflict! :Hearing of the outbreak of hostilities between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire, Captain Christopher Pike attempts to bring the home to join in the fight. But in the hellish nebula known as the Pergamum, the stalwart commander instead finds an epic battle of his own, pitting ancient enemies against one another – with not just the ''Enterprise, but her crew as the spoils of war.'' :Lost and out of contact with Earth for an entire year, Pike and his trusted first officer, Number One, struggle to find and reunite the ship’s crew – all while Science Officer Spock confronts a mystery that puts even his exceptional skills to the test... with more than their own survival possibly riding on the outcome… Summary Hearing of the outbreak of the Federation-Klingon War, Pike attempts to take the Enterprise home but is ordered by Admiral Terral to remain in the Pergamum Nebula. He instead authorises an exploration of the planet Susquatane. The Enterprise is fired on by a Lurian pirate ship, which soon after is itself captured by the Boundless, a culture at war with the Rengru who forcibly recruit soldiers from other worlds, placing them in battle armour that limits their autonomy. The Lurian captain, Baladon, offers to help them capture soldiers from Starfleet. A raid on Sasquatane sees them capture thirty crew including Spock and Lieutenant Connolly. Spock does a deal with their commanding officer, Kormagan, to help her capture the Enterprise, hoping to turn the tables. Things are complicated when the Rengru also attack. Spock attempts to rejoin the crew but Pike, unable to recognise him in the armour, shoots him off the ship's hull. The Enterprise is so badly damaged they are forced to use saucer separation to avoid a warp core breach. The Boundless and Rengru both give the ship up as useless. Connolly learns the history of the war: The Boundless are led by five races who once shared the planet K'davu with the Rengru. One day, the Rengru invaded their territory and began burrowing themselves into anyone they encountered, most of whom were euthanised. The Boundless fled the planet and banded together to retake it. The war has been going on for generations. The Enterprise saucer under Pike crashlands on a moon they dub Defoe, while Spock is stranded alone on a neighbouring moon he names Skon's World, within communicator range. After many months, the Enterprise is able to return to space and retrieve Spock who, close to death, has had an encounter with the Red Angel that has left him withdrawn almost to the point of catatonia. The stardrive section under Number One brings aboard a Rengru who immediately joins with the first officer, eventually forming a symbiotic relationship that gives her influence over the other Rengru in the area. She directs them to reunite the two halves of the Enterprise. Connolly does a deal with Kormagan to give her the Enterprise's transporter technology and retake K'davu, after which the Boundless will help the Federation defeat the Klingons. Pike uses Spock's armour to trick them and take the Boundless leadership prisoner. The Enterprise carries the Boundless leaders through the Rengru blockade to K'davu where they learn the truth: The planet was about to be devastated by radiation and the Rengru sought to preserve all cultures, but their attempts to communicate with them by physical bonding were interpreted as an attack. Not recognising the Boundless when they encountered them in space, they fought with them. The few members of the other species who remained on K'davu have peacefully bonded with Rengru, giving them long life. The Boundless have the choice of also bonding with the Rengru, remaining on K'davu as themselves or finding new worlds elsewhere on which to settle. Baladon and his remaining crew set off to colonise another planet while the Enterprise crew are finally reunited and depart. Spock is taken off the ship by Doctor Boyce for treatment and the Enterprise heads for home, only to receive seven mysterious signals… References Characters USS Enterprise personnel :Jamila Amin • Phillip Boyce • Gabriella Carlotti • J. Mia Colt • Evan Connolly • Salvadora Dietrich • Avedis Galadjian • Ghalka • Godwin • Gupta • Haddad • Jallow • Trina Mann • Nhan • Vicente Nicola • Christopher Pike • Nils Pitcairn • Radan • Spock • Una • Sam Yamata • Yan Caitlin Barry • Michael Burnstein • Moves-With-Burning-Grace • Kursley • Louvier • Lawrence Marvick • Mohandas • Montgomery Scott • José Tyler • Zepton Starfleet personnel :Terral Michael Burnham • Katrina Cornwell • Philippa Georgiou • Yoshi Ohara • José Tyler ''Deathstrike'' personnel :Baladon • Jeld • Rogall • Vauss Garnam Boundless :Baladon • Barson • Becko • Dreston • Eudah • Gavlor • Goldsub • Hemmick • Jayko • Kormagan • Quadeo • Redsub • Sperrin Gallous • Virell Other characters :Dosh • Freena • Evan Hondo • Malce Jacques Cousteau • Richard Daystrom • Daniel Defoe • Amanda Grayson • Jericho • Leary • Jim Lovell • Groucho Marx • Willa McKinnies • Tooey Monahan • Noah • Josh Pike • Babe Ruth • Santis • Sarek • Satan • William Schmidt • Skon • Tamerlin • Vina Starships and vehicles :assault transport • bomber module • Combat Module Carrier 539-Aloga • Combat Module Carrier 539-Urdoh • Combat Module Carrier 552-Dezik • Combat Module Carrier 552-Krall • Combat Module Carrier 552-Urdoh • Copernicus • Deathstrike • ( heavy cruiser) • gunship • hovercraft • Mobile Processing Center 539 • R3 (snow scouter) • Rengru Hiveship • Rengru Stinger • shuttlecraft • Troop Module Aloga-One • Troop Module Aloga-Five • Apollo 13 • assault pod • • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • emergency services shuttle • escape pod • ( ) • Flying Dutchman • Herschel • New Tomorrow (Antaran colony ship) • ore cart • research ship • rocket • • scout • ( ) • ( ) • shuttle • snowmobile • space fighter • spacetug • speedboat • ( ) • The Dandy • Troop Module Urdoh-Two • ( ) Locations :Earth (California • El Paso Mountains • Garlock Fault • Mojave Desert) • Milky Way • Pergamum Nebula (Acheron Formation • Cloud Complex Zedra • Darvus Straits • Defoe • Ghaffah • Hellmouth/Little Hope • K'davu • Logistical Support Station 539 • The Nest • Shennau Corridor • Shivane • Skon's World • Susquatane • Susquatane system • Varadah III • Varadah Gap • Varadah system) Andoria • Corva Mundu • Delphic Expanse • • Delta Vega I • Earth (Armenia • Australia • England • Florida • Last Chance Canyon • Mojave) • Garadius IV • Hell • Ionite Nebula • Kelfour VI • Luria • Pergamum Nebula (K'davu (Drissh) • Varadah II • Varadah VIII • Wenavee Notch) • Qo'noS • Rigel VII • Saturn • Sirsa III • Sol • Starbase 1 • Starbase 5 • Starbase 22 • Talos IV • Thionoga • Titan • Races and cultures :Andorian • Antaran • Barzan • Human • Illyrian • K'davite (Jaulawa • Phannak • Rengru • Taaya • Vis-kal) • Ktarian • Lurian • Tellarite • Vulcan Bataka • Denobulan • Enolian • Gorodese • Human (Greek) • Klingon • Orion States and organizations :The Boundless • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • Wave 539 • Wave 544 Alpha Centauri Academy of Science and Technology • Federation Astronomical Committee • Gheljiar dynasty • Kingdom of Luria • Klingon Empire • Krall-Three • Logic extremist • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Wave 1 • Wave 481 • Wave 519 • Wave 553 • Zefram Cochrane Institute for Advanced Theoretical Physics Ranks and titles :acting captain • admission officer • aide • ambassador • armorer • assistant • author • biologist • Blue-Two • bluesub • brevet • cadet • captain • carrier chief • castaway • chief armorer • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief science officer • commandant • commander • commando • communications officer • convict • counselor • crewman • deserter • doctor • engineer • ensign • exobiologist • explorer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2240s-2260s) • financial examiner • first officer • first-contact specialist • general • goldsub • Gold-Five • governor • guard • helmsman • historian • junior officer • king • lancer • liaison • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • mariner • marionette • master • matador • medic • medical aide • miner • navigator • nurse • opmaster • philosopher • physician • pirate • president • President of the United Federation of Planets • prisoner • privateer • probe runner • professor • prospector • psychologist • puppeteer • rear admiral • redsub • Rookie of the Year • science officer • scientist • security chief • security officer • shipwright • slave • slaver • soldier • specialist • spelunker • squad leader • subaltern • superior officer • tactician • tailor • teacher • tech worker • technician • theoretician • transporter chief • veteran • vice admiral • warrior • wavemaster • yeoman Science and classification :aerodynamics • air • albedo • alcohol • ammonia • antibody • antideuterium • antimatter • arthropod • asphyxiation • asteroid • asthma • atmosphere (stratosphere •) • atom • avian • bioluminescence • biome • black death • blood • bone • brain • brainwave • brown dwarf • calorie • carbon monoxide • centimeter • centripetal force • cephalopod • chemistry • chlorophyll • circulatory system • class-12 gaseous zone • claustrophobia • clingtrap cocoon • cloud band • coadaptation • cocoon • coma • communications • concussion • coordinates • crustacean • cryomagma • cyanide • digestive system • dilithium • disease • dust • dwarf planet • ear • echolocation • ecology • electromagnetic-spectrum • energy • environment • equation • ethane • EVA • evaporating gaseous globule • evolution • exoskeleton • eye • fingernail • fire • forensics • formaldehyde • fossilization • fragment cluster • frequency • fuel • galaxy • gas • gas giant • geology • geometry • gigaquad • gigaton • gold • granite • gravimetrics • gravity • heart • heart attack • hydrocarbon • hydrodynamics • hydrology • hypoxia • ice • jaw • kilometer • laws of physics • life span • liquid • lung • mathematics • matter • magnesite • medication • memory • mental health • meter • methane • mining • moon • moonlet • muscle • nebula • nebular rift • nitrogen • nitrogen narcosis • nuclear fusion • oil • orbit • ore • organ • oxygen • palinopsia • parasite • particle • pathogen • photoreceptor cell • photosynthesis • physics • pincer • plague • planetary gravimetrics • plasma • plasma spectroscopy • plasmadynamics • poison gas • post-traumatic stress • pregnancy • propulsion • psychology • radiation • rash • ray • reactor coolant • rib • robotics • sabermetrics • scale • science • sedative • seismometer • sensory organ • skin • snow • solid • sonic boom • sonic wave • space • space chemistry • spine • stalactite • star • spectral analysis • stellar remnant • stomach • subspace • subspace communications • subspace emission • sun • supernova • sweat • sweat gland • telepathy • temperature • terminator • thylakoid membrane • time • toxin • ultraviolet • ungulate • volatilization • warp core breach • warp physics • weather • X-ray • X-ray pulse Technology and weapons :acid grenade • AI • airlock • alarm • Alpha probe • analytical nebulizer • anti-air battery • antigrav repulsor • antimatter injector • artificial gravity • assault cannon • attitude-control • audio system • auger • ball turret • battery • battlesuit • biopack • boarding alarm • bomb • booster rocket • brake • breathing filter • charge • chronometer • combiner gate valve • communicator • composting system • computer • data core • data slate • database • deck plate • deflector array • deflector beam • deflector dish • detonator • diagnostic equipment • disruptor • disruptor cannon • disruptor rifle • disruptor shell • docking clamp • DOT-6 drone • early-warning-system satellite • earpiece • end-of-mission self-destruct mechanism • energy shield • environmental suit • exhaust port • explosive • external release port • feeder system • feeder tube • field attraction sensor • fire retardant system • flashlight • force envelope • force field • fusion reactor • gas jet • geocorder • geosynchronous orbit • gimbal • gravity boot • gravity-field generator • gravity well • grenade • gyro • gyro chair • health management subsystem • hologram • holographic projector • holographic recorder • hypospray • identifier light • impulse engine • inertial damper • interface • intermix chamber • intravenous • isolinear chip rack • jamming signal • jetpack • jetpack fuel • jetsam • lamp • language primer • lantern • laser • laser surgery • laser torch • lidar • life support • magnetic borotenite • magnetic clamp • magnetic shield • magnetic boot • magnetic glove • manifold • messenger probe • meteorite beam • microgravimetric analysis • • munitions • navigational deflector • nuclear warhead • ODN cable • oxygen mask • oxygen mixture • oxygen processor • phase transition coil • phaser • phaser bank • photon torpedo • plasma regulator • power tool • probe • public-address system • radar • receiver • remote control • robot • safety system • saucer separation • self-destruct • sensor • sensor spike • servo • shield • site-to-site transport • Slammer-Nine • solar-power • spacesuit • spanner • starship • stealth probe • strategic interface • surveillance drone • tactical sensor • technology • telemetry • terrarium • thruster • tokamak • torpedo tube • tractor beam • transmitter • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • UV blocker • video • viewscreen • warp control system • warp core • warp drive • warp nacelle • weapons array • weapons bank • weapons control system • weed whacker Other references :1719 • 1795 • 2244 • 2254 • 2255 • 18th century • 20th century • 22nd century • after-action report • amber • ammunition • angel • Antaran language • Ararat • arbor • armor • armory • army • auxiliary control • baseball • basin • basket • battle bridge • Battle of the Binary Stars • bee • billet • birthday • black market • boarding party • Book of Revelation • bookcase • boot • botanical garden • Boundless language • box canyon • bribe • bridge • briefing room • bronco • bulkhead • bull • bullfighting • bungee harness • cabin fever • calisthenics • call sign • camp • canal • candle • cardboard • cargo bay • cat • central command module • checkpoint • chemical canister • chemistry set • chess • Cochrane Medal of Excellence • cocktail • cognac • colony • command bell • command chair • commendation • communications station • conference room • control station • convoy • coral castle • cot • crow's nest • cryovolcano • crystal • cupola • dais • daffodil • damage report • debris • desert • diagnostic • diagnostic safe mode • dictionary • diploma • donkey • donut • draft • drill • duct tape • earthquake • Easter • economics • egg • engineering • engineering lab • English language • enslavement • entry code • environmental station • escarpment • evasive maneuver • expedition • Extended Tour Ribbon • Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257 • field trip • first-aid station • flagship • flight apparatus • flotilla • flower • fly • food • food chain • fortress • foxhole • Friday • funeral • galley • garbage chute • garden • geyser • glen • gym • Hermosa Earthquake • hiking • hometown • horse • horseback • hose • hull • hurricane • ice • ice shelf • ice volcano • infirmary • ink • intensive care unit • island • J-tunnel • Japanese spider crab • Jefferies tube • A Journal of the Plague Year • Judas goat • jungle • katra • Klingonese • knife • laboratory • ladder • landing party • laundry • law • The Life, Adventure, and Pyracies of the Famous Captain Singleton • lifepod station • listening post • lockpick • Lurian language • machete • mail route • martini • map • media • medical file • medical kit • medical staff • meditation • memoir • memorial • mental health facility • menu • military base • military intelligence • mine railway • mollasses • money • moss • mountain • nature park • navigation station • neologism • New Year • Noah's Ark • nurses' station • observation deck • ocean • officers' lounge • onion • orientation • parka • pedestal • penal facility • petal • phantasm • pillow • pinnacle • pliers • polo shirt • porcupine • powder • prairie dog • prison • purge protocol • quake • quarters • rain • ranch • ransom • reconnaissance • record • red alert • repair crew • résumé • river valley • • room service • sabotage • saddle • salad • sand • saucer section • scalpel • security division • security locker • self-destruct protocol • sensor log • sheep • shore leave • shuttlebay • sickbay • skiing • sled • sleeping bag • snare drum • snow • soap • spelunking • spoon • squad • stairwell • stampede • star chart • stardate • stardrive section • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2240s-2265) • stepladder • steppe • strategic chamber • submarine warfare • suit • summer • surgical strike • Suus Mahna • Swiss Family Robinson • symposium • table • tactical station • tapioca • termite • terrace • thermal cold-weather gear • time code • toilet • tome • tool kit • topography • tour of duty • trade • tree • tree-home • trilobite • tsakat • Tsakat Incident • tsakat protocol • tsunami • tunnel • turbo shaft • turtle • uniform • Varadah campaigns • ventrifact • viewport • volcano • A Voyage to Botany Bay • Vulcan Learning Center • Vulcan lizard • Vulcan philosophy • Vulcan salute • war • warp control • waterfall • wave • weapons pod • Winter • workshop • World War III • year Appendices Related media * Spock's encounter with the Red Angel on Skon's world was shown in . * Colt's given name, Mia, was first used in Marvel Comics issues of Star Trek: Early Voyages. * Carlotti, with the first name Gabrielle, first appeared in Marvel Comics issues of Star Trek: Early Voyages. Images sTDiSCoTEW.jpg|Cover image. sTDiSCoTEWbac.jpg|Back cover. pikeSTDiSCoTEW.jpg|Christopher Pike. unaSTDiSCoTEW.jpg|Una. spockSTDiSCoTEW.jpg|Spock. ent1701STDiSCoTEW.jpg| . Connections Timeline External link * category:dSC novels